EL CLAN MAS PODEROSO
by brg2000
Summary: En un mundo donde los saiyajin de corazon puro se saval de su aniquilazion y unos pocos llegan a una tierra desconocida y repleta de personas con abilidades especiales tendra que volver a empezar de cero
1. chapter 1

**Hola a todos hoy aqui os traigo este nuevo fan fic.** **Este fan fic relatara la historia de que hubiera pasado si los saiyajin de corazon puro escapaban del planeta salad y llegaban a la tierra de naruto.**

 ** _Ni dragon ball me pertenece ni naruto todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores_**.

En un planeta muy lejano, perdido en el espacio se puede ver a la raza de ese planeta, en un gran enfrentamiento entre dos bandos.

Los saiyajin de corazon maligno que solo quieren conquistar y destruir todo y los saiyajin de corazon puro que reniegan de sus semejantes y que buscan un mundo de paz sin destrucion.

En ambos bandos se puede ver a diferentes lideres, uno es vegeta ( **N/A el abulo del vegeta que conocemos** ) que dirige a los saiyajin de corazon maligno , y por el otro lado tenemos a zurotto ( **el abuelo de goku y padre de bardok)** , que lucha a lado de los saiyajin de corazon puro.

Alrededor del planeta se puede ver grandes explosiones y dos grandes simios peleando entre ellos zurotto y vegeta.

Zurotto golpea a Vegeta con un fuerte derechaso que lo estampa contra una montaña. vegeta se levanta y con una rafaga di ki de su boca golpea a zurotto, que se cubre con sus brazos, vegeta se lanza sobre zurotto y lo tira al suelo y empieza a golpearlo repetidas veces, zurotto logra quitarse de ensima a vegeta y con un mivimiento de su cola lo golpea. ambos se recompone de los golpes y vuelven a lanzarse uno contra otro con un poderoso rugido que ase estremezer el lugar. ambos se golpean repetidas veses, se lanzan rafagas de ki asta un punto de no poder mas ambos momos se puede ver como caen al suelo y empiezan a tomar el aspecto de dos hombres. el primero tiene un estraño pelo pincho y con siete puntas y de color negro, tiene la piel bronceada y al rededor de su cuerpo lleno de cicatrises por el otro lado tenemos un hombre con el pelo en forma de llama y de color negro y igual que el otro un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

despues de unos minutos se puede ver varios saiyajin de diferentes bandos recojer a sus lideres.

 **Base de los saiyajin corruptos**

vemos mucho saiyajin, muy lastimados y sangrando algunos les falta asta estremidades. y con los animos por los suelos por ver a su lider llegar en un estado lamentable. todos estan por rendirce y dejar todo de lado. pero vegeta recobra la conciencia y se da cuneta de lo que ocure.

\- soy todos unos cobardes. dijo vegeta con rabia

\- señor la mayoria de los hombres estan heridos y no pueden seguir peleando.le replico el medico

vegeta ve al medico y a sus hombres, el se levanta y

 **\- Nosotros Somos Saiyajines La Raza Mas Poderosa, Somos Los Elegidos Para Gobernar El Universo, Se Que Estais Dañados, Derrotados Y Desechos, Pero Eso Es Lo Que Significa Ser Saiyajin Todo Eso y Mas , Pero Lo Mas Importante Es Que Nosotros Nos Levantamos Y Miramos A La Muerte A Loas Hojos Y Nos Reimos Y Seguimos Peleando Asta El Ultimo Suspiro Porque Somos Saiyajines**

 **somos guerreros somos los reyes del universo y eso nadie nos lo quitara, levantaos y seguirme asta el final porque hoy se acaba todo .**

\- **AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU**

 **\- VAMOOOSSSS**

 **base de los saiyajin de corazon puro**

ahi estaban todos dolidos, desechos, sin fuerza y sin esperanza .

solo quedaban 300 saiyajin de corazon puro contra un mil saiyajines corruptos

zurotto ve a sus guerreros, mira acia el cielo y sabe que hoy sera el ultimo dia

y hoy se desedira quien sera el vencador. zurotto ve a los cientificos acercandose a el.

\- zurotto tenemos buenas noticias, la nave esta lista podra llevar a todos al planeta 4032-877

\- bien, todos empaque nos vamos de aqui

todos isieron caso y empezaron a empacar . mientras tanto zurotto fue a ver a su familia

\- papa regresastes.dijo un joven bardok de 6 años

\- cariño estas muy erido debes descansar. dijo su mujer muy preocupada.

\- Sarotto enpaca todo nos vamos de este planeta .

\- enserio

\- si vamos a volver a empesar de zero en otro mundo. mientras la abrasaba

todos los saiyajines emoacaron y estaban listos para irse, pero de pronto a lo lejos se ve una gran explocion y muchos ozaru asercandose demasiado rapido.

\- todos subios a la nave.

\- que vas a aser zurotto, no pensaras enfrentarlos tu solo son demasiados.

zurotto ve a todos y les sonrie ( la sonrisa de goku) .

\- compañeros amigos vivir una vida feliz apollaos unos con otro nunca dudeis de vosotros, sarotto perdoname pero es mi deber debes salir de aqui con bardok porfavor el tiempo se acaba, y tu bardok cuida de tu madre no seas tan serio y disfruta de la vida y perdoname porque no estare a tu lado cuando crescas pero siempre te cuidar mi pequeño .

zurotto abrazo a su familia, y despes de soltarlos se quito su collar y se lo entrego a su hijo.

\- zurotto es un suisidio, podemos escapar todoa aora

\- sebes que no es sierto viejo amigo, porgavor cuida a mi familia y guia a nuestra raza

zorotto estaba a punto de transformarse en ozaru cuando de repente su amigo y otros cuatro saiyajines le entregaron su poder, pero al realizar esto zurotto se cubrio en una llama azulada y el cielo se volvio dorado, con una luz segadora. habia nacido el dios super saiyajin . todos miraro con asombro y con admiracion

zurotto reaciono rapidi al darse cuenta que no quedaba tiempo metio a todo en la nave y les dijo que se marchasen , todos con un gran dolor en el pecho activaron el despege la nave empezo a elevarse del suelo pero una gran onda de ki se le asercaba, zurotto rapidamente se puso en medio y desbio el ataque y la nave logro salir de la atmosfera y dirigirse a su nuevo hogar sana y salva.

mientras tanto zurotto s empezo a pelear contra todo los ozarus, los deribaba de pocos golpes pero seguian viniendo era demaciados aunque el era muy poderoso no pudo y cayo al suelo mientras su transformaaion desaparecia. se dio a vuelta y pudo ver el cielo

\- hijo y sarotto se que estares preocupados por mi pero recordar, esto no fue una despedida sino un asta luego .

\- veo que as logrado un gran poder, lograstes vecer a la mitad de mi ejercito, dimi como lo as conseguido. dijo vegeta con un tono de rabia

\- hermano, lograstes un poder gigantesco incluso matastes a nuestro padre y aun asi vines a preguntarme sobre mi poder

\- basur...

\- mi poder me lo diero mis compañeros, mis amigos, mis autenticos hermanos, fue su amor y coraje.

\- patrañas

\- sabes porque te lo digo,

\- eee

\- porque se que nunca lo conseguiras y por eso siempre seras mas debil que yo y nunca me superaras, hermano. termino con una sonrisa

vegeta no soporto mas y lo estermino de un ataque de ki en el pecho.

acabando con la vida del primer super saiyajin con aquel que dio su vida por sus compañeros aquel que vegeta jamas superara. y vegeta con el orgullo roto volvio con sus hombres a reclamar lo poco que quedo de un planeta lleno de vida que ahora es un desierto arido y esteril.

mientras tanto en la nave se podia ver a todos llorando por su gran lider que se sacrifico por ellos dandolo todo y sin mirar atras lucho sin miedo a la muerte y desmostrando que el era un autentico saiyajin.

despues de una semana de viaje lograron llegar al planeta de su nuevo empezar.

que aventuras le deparan a los saiyajin de ahora en adelante.

 **gracias por leer mi fic espero que les aya gustado. y tambie querias preguntaros si quereis que los saiyajin formen parte de konoha o formen una aldea a parte gracias por leer y comentar :)**


	2. capitulo 2 : la llegada

**Hola a todo, aqui les traigo el capitulo dos espero que lo disfruten.** **Otra cosa es que los saiyajin llegaran en la epoca de minato . bardock tendra 1 año mas que minato. y con todo eso eapero que lo disfruten**.

 ** _capitulo 2 : La llegada_**

A pasado una semana de viaje, los saiyajin se encuentran en su nave esperando llegar a su destino.

Mientras tanto en una aldea, se encuentra un hombre de 1,63 metro de altura, con el pelo castaño, portado unas ropas blancas con toques rojos y con una pipa en la boca, mirando las estrellas desde la azotea de un gran edificio de color rojo.

Derepente se escucha un gran estruedo el hombre se da cuenta que algo esta callendo del cielo a gran valocidad, pero antes de dar la alarma, se escucho un gran estruendo y se creo una coriente de aire muy fuerte obligando al hombre a caer de culo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Porfin la larga espera habia acabado, los saiyajin miraban atraves de una de las ventanas de la nave un bello planeta azul.

poco a poco la nave fue atraida por el campo gravitatorio del planeta, la nave en menos de medio minuto la nave ya habia aterizado, poco a poco salian y miraban su entorno.

lo primero que divisaron fue varias especies de animales y notaron que la gravedad era menor a la que estavan acostumbrados.

\- tenemos que encontrar comida. decia sharotto mientraa bajaba de la nave

\- si.

depues de unos minutos habian reunido bastante comida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

en una alde, encima de un edificio se encuentra un hombre con una pipa en la boca junto a unos veinte hombres con ropas negras y diferentes mascaras.

\- quiero que vayais a la zona donde aterizo aquel objeto y averigues que era.

\- hai.

todo los hombres se dirigieron al lugar del impacto .

mientras tanto en la zona los saiyajines se encuentran comiendo.

los hombres llegan a la zona y se esconden y ven a varias personas a lado de objeto que aterizo, pero lo mas estraño era que poseian una cola de mono

los hombres salen de su escondite, los saiyajines los ven y se levantan, los hombres les piden que entregen el objeto y que los acompañen.

los saiyajin se niegan los hombres confiados sacan sus catanas y los amenazan.

\- teneis que venir con nosotros a las buenas o a las malas. dijo de manera arogante

los saiyajin ni se imutaro, el hombre los ataco pero en un parpadeo ya estaba en el suelo, todos los hombres se quedaron atonitos al ver como su compañero caia por un golpe de un simple niño.

aquel que lo golpeo fue bardock el miro a resto de hombres pero de repente todos caen inconciente al suelo. los otros saiyajin los habian noqueado

\- al parecer hai vida inteligente en este planeta

-asi parece . dijo bardock. que asemos mama .

\- creo que lo mejor seria presentarnos. dijo sharotto

\- si, e dectetado varias preciencias al norte, en aquella direcion

\- esta bien iremos solo bardock y yo, los demas preparar una zona segura y empezar a costruir un rufigio .

\- si

sharotto y bardock fueron volando con los hombres al la zona donde se encontraban la energia mas fuerte .

mientras tanto un hombre miraba hacia la zona y derepente visualiza un testeyo blanco asercandose hacia la aldea . pero en un momento los desteyos estaban encima de el.

\- tu debes ser el lider, supogo

hiruzen no pudo responder del sock debido a que vio caer en el suelo a sus mejores ambus y ver dos personas volando.

\- acaso eres mudo. dijl bardock para segundos resibir un golpe de su madre en la cabeza

\- se mas educado, dijo sharotto

\- hola. respondio hiruzen

\- hola.respondieron los dos mientras aterizaban

\- y vosotros soi

\- a si, yo soy sharotto y este es mi hijo bardock.

\- mucho gusto yo soy hiruzen sarutobi el tercer hokage de la hoja .

despues de las presentaciones hiruzen pregunto quien eran y ellos se fijaron que su energia no emanaba maldad pero era estraña . sharotto decidio contarle sobre la gerra y como su esposo se sacrifico por ellos, esto iso que hiruzen quedara boquia abierto.

\- asi que venis de un planeta de otro mundo y que os vais a instalar en este? pregunto hiruzen

\- si

\- esta bien, pero como vencisteis a mis hombres.

\- eso fue facil ninguno representaba una amenaza. dijo bardock

hiruzen le salio una gota en la cabeza

\- y comos sabes eso

\- nosotros somos capases de sentir la energia y saber cuanto poder poseen.

\- y cuanto poder poseeo yo.

\- su poder no esta mal para no ser un saiyajin, ya posee el poder de un niño de 5 años **( le doy 500 unidades de poder a hiruzen y los niños saiyajines son asi de fuertes debido a la guerra y que sus padres resivieron muchos zenkais antes de cosevirlos)**. diji bardock

hiruzen se quedo cayado por un momento sabia que lo que le habian contado era verdad ya que derotaron a sus ambus y su historia lo confirmaba, pero a un haci no podia creer que su poder sea como el de un niño de 5 años.

hiruzen decidio dejar pasar eso y les pregunto que arian, sharottl le contesto que buscarian una zona donde quedarse.

hiruzen le dijo que se quedaran en konoha y que formen aqui un clan y hiruzen empezo a contarle sobre los diferentes clanes, pero se negaro ya que todavia no cofiaban lo suficiente y que aparte notaban energias malignas dentro de la aldea.

los dos saiyajienes le informaron al hiruzen que cuando su nuevo hogar este construido podria visitarlo, hiruzen asintio con la cabeza y los dos saiyajines se marcharon

al llegar vieron como los demas saiyajines habian construido unas pequeñas cabañas para dormir y asi lo hiciero despues de contarle al resto sobre la aldea y lo que les habian contado.

haci termina el primer dia en su nuevo hogar que les depara a nuestros amigos saiyajin, no se lo pierdan.

xxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **lamento la tardaza esque me mude y recin tengo internet pero ahoro si ya e vuelto y con mas ganas y subire un episodio cada lunes. espero que les guste y que comente que les aparecido y como quereis que sea la historia**


End file.
